Night vision goggles are commonly used by military personnel for conducting operations in low light or night conditions. Assemblies for mounting night vision goggles to a helmet or other headgear are well known in the art. These mounting assemblies allow a user's hands to remain free while viewing a scene through the night vision goggles.
Although previous mounts exist that allow for a hands-free configuration, such mounts may have edges, corners or other configurations that may snag on certain objects, such as a shroud line of a parachute or a tree branch, and thereby cause a wearer's head to jerk in an undesired direction and with a large force, or in the case of a shroud line, cut the line entirely and thereby endanger a wearer descending with a parachute.
Further, under certain circumstances, it may be desirable for military personnel to have access to a light source when use of the night vision goggles is unnecessary or not practical, or to have access to a light source in addition to the use of night vision goggles. Particularly, because depth perception is often difficult to calculate when using night vision goggles, a readily-available and hands-free light source that allows a person to perform tasks without the use of night vision goggles under low light conditions is useful.